


Sex with Steve Rogers

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Steve, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailed description of what Steve is like in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Steve Rogers

Sex with Steve always kept you on your toes. You never knew what to expect with him. Sometimes he was sweet and caring. Other times he was rough and animalistic. Either way, no matter how he did it, he always made sure to fuck you right.

Steve is a very generous lover. His main goal is to make sure that you are one hundred percent, completely satisfied. He’s the kind of guy that gets off on you getting off. Seeing you in a state of utter bliss from his doing is enough to have him jizzing in his pants. While in the bedroom, he gives you anything you ask for. You want it rough? He has one hand around your throat and the other leaving a print on your ass before you’re finished stating the request. You want it slow and gentle? He takes his time and kisses every single inch of your body from head to toe with his feather light fingertips grazing your skin.

He adores it when you call him Captain. The first time you did it, it was in a playful, taunting tone. As soon as the word slipped from your lips, his eyes went dark and his hard on twitched in his jeans. You smirked and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “Do you wanna fuck me, Captain?” It didn’t take long for him to hike up your skirt and rip off your panties after that.

Ever since the time you accidentally told Natasha about it, then she accidentally told Clint, then Clint outright told everyone else, they haven’t been able to let it go. Any time you would leave a room together Tony would say, “Going to make a man out of the Captain, are you, dear?” While putting extra emphasis on the word. Or Sam would chime in with, “Go ahead and perform your manly duties for your woman, Captain.” Steve knows that it’s all fun and games, and he lets it roll off of his back while shooting them a smirk. But once he gets you alone, he makes sure than they can hear you scream, “Captain!” from three floors up.

Steve’s very openminded when it comes to sex. He likes to experiment and try new things. He often reminds you of how shy he was before being injected with the serum that made him what he is today. He had missed out on so many opportunities and he intended to be more bold this time around. If he wanted to try a new move, he didn’t hesitate to ask. “Life’s too short to not figure out what you like.” He tells you.

That being said, to say that you were shocked the first time he asked for your thoughts on a threesome would be the understatement of the century. Of course you had thought about it before, but you figured it was a dream that would never become a reality. Then, one night when you were making out with Steve in his bedroom, your legs wrapped around his waist while he held you up, you felt a combination of warm flesh and cold metal on your hips. You wanted to voice your concern, but Bucky’s mouth on the back of you neck silenced you, making you lean back into his chest as his hands slid up to your breasts. “Remember that thing we talked about, sweetheart? Well I thought Buck would be a great participant.” Steve said smugly. “He’s been wanting to fuck you ever since he first laid eyes on you. He said yes in a heartbeat.“

Sometimes it’ll be the three of you at the same time; Steve taking you from the front while Bucky takes you from behind, and vice versa. Sometimes you’ll watch as Steve fucks Bucky, and Bucky will watch as Steve fucks you. But Steve thoroughly enjoys watching you and Bucky go at it with each other. He’ll sit back and stroke his cock, throwing out pointers for Bucky that he knows will make you come undone. He can never tear his eyes away from you when you’re riding Bucky. He watches as your expressions change when he hits your sweet spot, with your eyes falling shut and your mouth hanging open with the most obscene sounds either one of them has ever heard you emit. You always make sure to look at Steve when you come. No matter what kind of position you’re in, you make sure to make eye contact with him. It anchors you. Reminds you of the reason you’re in the situation in the first place while also sending him a silent thank you for allowing you to do what you were doing. It’s not long after your climax that Steve reaches his as well.

Gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets. Steve Rogers is the living embodiment of this saying. Everyone knows that Steve is one of the most caring, sweet, kindhearted men that have ever graced this earth. But what people don’t know is that when the bedroom door closes, a different side of him comes out to play.

There’s a side to Steve that is very dominant. Out on the field, he needs to have complete control. It’s no different when it comes to sex. Although it’s a rougher side, he always makes sure that he has your consent before he does anything. With your approval, he flips a switch and turns dark.

He loves to watch you suck his cock. His hand webs through your hair and grips, pushing you further down and guiding you back up with a harsh pull. He keeps his eyes on you while your tongue presses against his length and as you suck his balls into your mouth while pumping his dick in your fist.

Then, he pulls you up and bends you over his leg, spanking you fast and hard. Your cries of pleasure only make the lashes rougher. The slap of his hand against the back of your thighs almost mask the sound of your heavy breathing and groans, and he doesn’t let up until your ass is as red as the stripes on the American flag. When he’s satisfied, he sits you in his lap and watches you sink down on his erection. His mouth sucks dark bruises on your throat while his hands rub away the ache on your backside as you rock your hips and take him inch by inch.

As much as he enjoys the view of you riding him, he prefers to pound you into the mattress. He pins your hands above your head and holds the back of your knee to push your leg up to your chest, allowing him to push deeper inside of you. His speed amazes you. His hips move like a piston, hard and fast, racing to get both of you to your orgasms.

The best thing about Steve is that he knows how to appreciate your body, and he loves doing so. He enjoys the feel of your skin against his lips and fingertips. He’s never had someone to allow him to touch their body in such ways that you do, so he takes the time to show you his gratitude.

He strips you down and lays you on the bed, kissing from your ankles on up with his hands trailing behind. He parts your legs and drags his lips against your thighs, breathing streams of warm air against your wetness. Instead of diving right into you, Steve leaves open mouthed kisses up your stomach and sides until he reaches your breasts. He takes each of them in his hands and teases your nipples with his thumbs until they harden. Your back arches off of the mattress when he sucks a nipple into his mouth, the tip of his tongue swirling and flicking the bud.

As he gives your other breast the same treatment while his free hand slides down your body and gently rubs your folds. His index and ring fingers part your labia and expose your clit. He presses his middle finger to the nub and makes slow circles, occasionally dipping his finger into your slit and gathering enough wetness to rub all over your pussy. He brings his hand to his mouth to taste you, grinning around his fingers and humming with delight before he finally puts his mouth where you want it most and makes you come on his tongue.


End file.
